


Crossover Commentfic for a Saturday Morning (DCU & Star Trek XI)

by Rubynye



Category: DC Comics, Star Trek XI
Genre: Flying Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye





	1. Chapter 1

_**Crossover Commentfic for a Saturday Morning (DCU &amp; Star Trek XI)**_  
[](http://leftarrow.livejournal.com/profile)[**leftarrow**](http://leftarrow.livejournal.com/) just posted a ficlet about [what happens when Kory meets Gaila](http://leftarrow.livejournal.com/107226.html). Starfire fans, Roy Harper fans, and DCU-second-generation-heroes fans should totally go read it.

I didn't write the central story being witnessed (hopefully someone will); I wrote commentfic about another pair of views thereon. Before I lose my nerve or get hung up in edits, let me stick it here.

*-*-*

 

The room is filled with beautiful, scarred, insane children, which means Jim fits right in. Leonard leans against the wall, watching Jim's grin flash as he works the room and wondering what kind of doctor these so-called heroes have and why he, she, or it hasn't had them all committed. When Jim reaches him he's looking down into a mental inventory of his medical supplies, and is about to deliver another sure-to-be-ignored warning for Jim not to get hurt, again, when Jim grabs his elbow and murmurs in tones of wonder, "Bones, you gotta see this."

Leonard looks up, and his jaw _doesn't_ drop open, but it's a near thing. Gaila's talking to this spectacular golden tower of a girl who's dressed in little purple straps and a streaming fall of auburn curls; their hands tangle, and Leonard recognizes that smile Gaila shares with Jim, the one they use to knock people off their feet and onto their backs. Good goddamn, but this tall gold-and-purple girl's got one too.

The gold girl starts walking backwards, tugging Gaila along in obvious, fantasy-sparking invitation, so of course Jim jolts Leonard out of those pleasant thoughts by sucking in a happy breath and stepping forward. "Imagine being in the middle of that!"

Leonard clamps his hand around Jim's bicep. "Imagining's what you're gonna do," he whispers in Jim's ear. "Show some manners and let Gaila go play." Beyond the girls, Leonard spots the two charming idiots in charge of this crew, the archer who could be Jim's redheaded cousin and the pretty boy with black hair who only thinks he's the sensible one. They're distractedly swatting each other and whispering as they watch Gaila and her new friend, standing airlessly close, and apparently it's getting to be that time in the party.

So Leonard keeps hold of Jim's arm as Jim whispers, "But I wanna play too," making sure his pouty lip brushes Leonard's ear. "At least come imagine with me."

"I should check you over anyway," Leonard answers, as if his fingers aren't spreading out over Jim's bicep, from a grip to a caress. "We had a rough trip here." The last they see of Gaila is her backside swaying as the golden girl tugs her through the doorway, the last they hear is her giggle as Goldie bodily picks her up.

"_Sure_, Bones." Leonard pretends he can't see that eyebrow-waggle as Jim steers him towards another door.


	2. Kory and Gaila go flying

This is a followup to these two:  
http://leftarrow.livejournal.com/107226.html and http://rubynye.livejournal.com/423043.html

Late, or early, when the building's subsided to a sleeping hum, Kory gets out of bed and opens the window, city lights like lined-up stars shining on her golden skin; then she swings one long, bare leg over the windowsill and nonchalantly steps into the air outside.

Gaila squeaks with delight and leaves her uniform behind as she dashes to follow, watching Kory's sleek back and lovely rounded ass slide through the window. She knows Kory can fly, but it's still something amazing to watch her standing on thin air, bobbing gently, the breeze whisking through her long hair and her eyes glowing soft green. "Join me for a flight?" Kory asks, hands out, and Gaila steps right out the window too, the air curling emptily around her until Kory's arm folds around her back. She wraps her legs around Kory's waist because they fit there, and gravity may tug her but Kory's warm strength holds her up. Air eddies around Gaila's toes and her fingers as she leans back in Kory's grip and shouts for joy, for flying.

Kory laughs, spiraling upwards, and Gaila tucks her face to Kory's sweet luscious breasts and hangs on. They fly so fast it feels like the bottom's dropping out of her belly; Gaila whoops as the wind clutches at her hair and cascades over her skin, as Kory outflies it all, plummeting them into the dark sky.

When they stop Gaila lets herself lurch upwards so she can kiss Kory, laughing and breathless, and they spend some time just on that, on the dance of tender lips and sliding tongues. Eventually Kory presses Gaila's head to her shoulder, warm long fingers in her hair, and they bob in the currents of air, the city like fragments of galaxies far below.

Eventually, Kory says, "I would show you my home star, but my planet's not there anymore."

Eventually, Gaila replies, "I could show you Orion Prime's star, but I've never been to the planet."

Eventually Gaila kisses the warm smooth skin beneath her cheek -- Kory's people must be like Orions, without the ability to scar -- and Kory kisses her temple and murmurs, "Would you like to share pleasure in the sky?"

"You can fuck while flying? I so would like!" Kory laughs again at that, low and rich, and closes her fist in Gaila's hair to tug her head back and start kissing her mouth again.


End file.
